The present invention relates in general to an armrest and, more specifically, to a vehicle armrest made with a structural, organic fiber material.
Vehicles such as passenger cars typically include armrests for the comfort of vehicle occupants. Often in vehicles with a bench-type seat, a center armrest is provided for use by multiple occupants of the seat. This armrest may include convenience features such as cup holders. Additionally, the center armrest is often capable of being moved between a lowered use position and a raised storage position. In the use position, the armrest is available for use by occupants on either side of the armrest, while in the storage position, the center portion of the seat is available for use by a third occupant, for example.
It is desirable that the weight of the armrest be reduced in order to help reduce total vehicle weight, but it is also desirable that the armrest meet standards for durability and stiffness. Thus, an armrest typically includes a frame or reinforcement to achieve the desired strength. This is particularly notable in a pivotal armrest, which is typically supported on a frame only at one end of the armrest. It would be advantageous to have an improved, lightweight vehicle armrest.